


Riley's Kidnapping

by ZombieMegaSlayer (That_Demi_Mammoth)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sadism, kidnap, male dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Demi_Mammoth/pseuds/ZombieMegaSlayer
Summary: After being kidnapped by Deon, Riley is subject to his sadistic mind, and her dog is used against her.





	1. The Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Riley has been kidnapped on Halloween by a masked man, she is now tied up in his basement and unaware of what's to come.

“Riley, you’ve got a visitor,” Deon told her from behind the locked door. He had a firm grip on my collar to stop any attempted escape, not that I would with Riley bleeding behind this door. Deon carefully opened the door, with its numerous locks, bolts and latches; He let me lead down the stairs.  
  
“Oh my God, Kelly! How the fuck did you get here?” Riley asked rhetorically.  
  
I pounced up at my owner and tried to paw off the ropes binding her to the chair; Though it was no use, my claws were buried deep under thick fur. Deon yanked me back and told me to stop jumping on Riley. I didn’t listen. He removed me from her again, but this time followed up with a firm hit from the baseball bat to Riley’s already broken leg, as punishment for my behaviour.  
  
“Look little doggo,” Deon began, “I love animals, so I’m not going to hurt you. Riley on the other hand, well that’s a different story.”  
  
I thought about attacking him, but Deon was too big. He could push me aside and go hurt Riley with ease. Instead I slowly padded across the cold cement and began to lick Riley’s bloodied leg. Riley inhaled sharply due to the pain, but my tongue was cleaning her up, and calming her down.  
  
“I love animals so much that I have a treat for him,” Deon told Riley, holding out a metal pendant and attaching it to my collar.  
  
“Kelly is a girl, or did you not notice the lack of a dick because you don’t have one either! Anyway leave my dog alone, she doesn’t want anything to do with you,” Riley replied sounding unnerved and fearful.  
  
“Oh but Kelly needs this, this is special. This pendant has a GPS chip in it, and its attached to this matching collar, which is for you. If your dog wanders more than a few feet away… Actually, I won’t spoil the surprise.” Deon explained. He then walked over to Riley and carefully fastened the collar around her neck. It was tight enough to cause good skin contact, but not too tight to cut off Riley’s breathing.  
  
“Let’s see if this works then,” Deon said menacingly. He launched a tennis ball to the other side of the room and told me to fetch. I didn’t listen. “Looks like someone needs some encouragement. I’m gonna enjoy this!” Deon was about to swing the bat into the other leg, so I bolted across to the ball, in the hopes that he would stop. He did. An red LED lit up below Riley’s chin and her body started to convulse. I barked furiously and ran back to her side. It stopped.  
  
“Do you like it, beautiful right? It’s a distance based electrocution collar, it’s usually used the other way around, with the owner having the pendant and the dog wearing the collar, but this works. People use these to stop their dogs running away when not on a lead. The difference is I’ve modified this one to output a higher voltage, causing you much more pain if Kelly gets more than 10 feet away.” Deon laughed sadistically.  
  
“Kelly is loyal, she will stay by my side,” Riley told Deon.  
  
“I know, I’ve thought of that. So dogs need food right, I have plenty of that in that dog bowl over in the corner,” Deon informed her with an evil smile spread across his lips. With that, he left the pair in the room and locked the door.  
  
The food was tempting, but I had seen what happened to Riley when I got too far away from her. I had been fed just before Deon brought me here, so I could do without food for a while. Instead I climbed on Riley’s lap, comforting her as we both fell asleep.


	2. Cleaning Up

“And how’s my favourite bitch doin’ this morning?” Deon asked in an overly joyous tone.  
  
I growled angrily in response.  
  
“Not you, I meant Riley, your bitch of an owner over there.”  
  
Riley spat at him - the saliva landed on his mask.  
  
“Getting hungry yet Kelly? The food is just over there,” Deon taunted.  
  
I wanted to bite this guy, but he knowingly stood just out of my reach; If I went for him Riley would be shocked again. I know Riley would want me to, but in the shape she was in I knew she couldn’t stand up to the punishment.  
  
“I didn’t like your language yesterday, pretty little bitches like you shouldn’t have such dirty mouths… It looks like we need to clean you up.” Deon said, with his familiar sadistic smile crawling across his face. He walked over to Riley and began untying some of the ropes. At first I wondered what he was doing, but then it became clear. The pervert removed Riley’s robe, leaving her completely naked (apart from the collar), and tied her back to the chair. The ropes were purely a sign of Deon’s dominance at this point, Riley was in no fit state to even attempt an escape.  
  
“Look at those tits! I thought they looked good under your robe but now… Man! Those things are damn hypnotic. I’m gonna enjoy it once your legs have healed and you’re READY for me. Anyway on with the clean-up. And FYI I’ll wash you down here, since it’s obvious I can’t trust you to use the bathroom yourself.”  
  
Riley just grunted in response, too tired and malnourished to give her usual smart-arsed comments.  
  
Deon pulled a hose from the wall behind Riley’s chair, and turned the nozzle to the shower setting and aimed the water at Riley’s arm. The water was surprisingly warm since it was coming from a hose, which startled Riley and made her try to jerk away. Deon started at Riley’s left hand went up the arm, before moving on to the right.  
  
“Alright, we’re gonna move onto your body now, so don’t get wiggly, that collar isn’t waterproof. We don’t want you getting fried, do we?” Deon told her in an almost caring tone. She obeyed, not because she wanted to but because she had no energy to move. Deon let the water hit Riley’s collarbone, just a couple of inches below the shock collar. Once Riley’s neck area had been cleaned, Deon move to her shoulders and let the water run down her breasts, not wanting to use the forceful hose on the delicate area.  
  
“Look, your legs are broken and the pressure from the hose will probably sting like a bitch down there so I’ll tell you what. I will untie one of your hands and give you a sponge so you can wash your legs and pussy yourself, I’ll even look away since it’s not my time to get DOWN THERE yet. And I know you won’t try anything this time ‘cos Kelly is gonna come sit with me over here – You move, you get zapped.”  
  
Deon stood by his word and untied Riley’s left hand, he left a sponge in an iron bucket filled with warm water within her reach and sat facing the wall with me on his lap as far away from Riley as I could go without electrocuting her.  
  
I could hear the occasional splash as she dunked the sponge into the bucket and her painful whimpering due to her broken legs. I just wanted to go and lick her clean myself, but Deon and a firm grip on my collar.  
  
“Done,” she grumbled.  
  
“Look what a pretty girl you are under all that dirt and blood,” Deon said, admiring her form. “Time to get you dressed again now, I’ll go get you some clothes.”  
  
Deon re-lashed Riley’s hand and left to find her something to wear, leaving her naked and alone, with only Kelly for company.


	3. Private Concert

It had been less than ten minutes when Deon returned, holding a large, pastel pink bath towel and a set of clean, folded clothes.  
  
“Let’s get you dried off, then you can get some clothes on,” Deon told her. He put the pile of clothes on one of the shelves, keeping them from getting wet in the huge puddle around Riley. Deon untied Riley’s ropes and laid her on the floor. He then proceeded to wrap Riley in the towel and rub her dry. The towel was soft and smelled of vanilla. Deon then handed her the pile of clothes from the shelf an told her, “Sorry, these are my clothes so it’s boxers not panties for you and I don’t have any bras.”  
  
Riley dressed herself with the clothes she had been given, a pair of blue boxers, blue socks, jeans and a blue-grey long sleeved t-shirt. The jeans were too long and the t-shirt looked more like a dress on her but it was better than wearing the robe.  
  
“Ya know what, I’m feelin’ kind today.” He pulled up a dry chair and sat Riley in it. “I won’t even tie you up again, it’s not like you can go anywhere when I have Kelly,” Deon reminded her. “Now, it looks like you could do with some food. What does the little bitch want?”  
  
Riley was confused by Deon’s words, his tone sounded like he cared, though his words contrasted that idea. Riley asked Deon for rice timidly.  
  
“Sure, I’ll get ya some rice, I’ll even move Kelly’s bowl over here so she can eat without electrocuting you,” Deon told her sincerely, though Riley wasn’t convinced. “But everything has a price…”  
  
“Look I don’t have any money, you abducted me out of my fucking…”  
  
“What did I say about pretty bitches like you not using language like that?!” Deon scolded.  
  
“You took me out of my house just after I got out of the…” Riley tried hard to censor herself, “…Shower, why would you think I could pay you?”  
  
“Oh I don’t want your money, I have plenty of that.”  
  
Riley’s face dropped as Deon spoke, imagining what he was going to make her do for this food.  
  
“Don’t worry I’m not gonna force you to have sex with me, that will come in time, and I know you want to, but it’s not time for that yet. What I want is your voice, you’re going to sing to me bitch. You have half an hour to choose a song and prepare yourself, while I go make us dinner.”  
  
Deon left to prepare the food. Riley tried to think of all the songs she knew but her mind was blank. She could only think of one song and she hated it. The song she was thinking of was clearly a song about love, and Riley had nothing but hatred for Deon. She had gone two days without food and her last meal was cheese and crackers, hardly substantial. She knew she had to do this; She was starving.  
  
Riley was quietly whispering the lyrics to herself, humming the tune and preparing herself to sing to Deon. She had gone through the lyrics three times before Deon came back with the food. He held out two plates of beef and rice, piled up with twice as much food as Riley would normally eat.  
  
“So, sing you bitch, the sooner you do, the sooner we can eat,” Deon told her.  
  
“You are my sunshine…” Riley began.  
  
“I… Fucking… Love this song! My mum sang this to me when I was little. Sorry for interrupting, carry on,” Deon interrupted.  
  
“…my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away” Riley continued the song, in a quietly angelic voice with tears slowly staining her cheeks.


	4. Dinner Time

Deon applauded Riley’s performance with a genuine tear in his eye.  
  
“That was amazing, you are definitely singing for me more often, now for food.” Deon placed one of the plates on the arm of Riley’s chair then went and moved Kelly’s bowl to the side of Riley’s chair.  
  
Riley was gulping down chunks of meat as fast as she could, as was Kelly. Deon however was eating in a more civilized manner, slowly cutting small chunks and using his knife and fork.  
  
“Looks like somebody is hungry, I suppose I should have fed you sooner. After all you can't heal those legs if you’re starving. And those legs NEED to be healed.”  
  
They sat eating dinner for thirty minutes, even though Riley’s mountain of food was gone after the first ten. Deon the collected the plates and Kelly’s bowl, stacked them and took them upstairs to be washed.  
  
Riley started to feel woozy and couldn’t focus, the room started spinning and she didn’t know what was going on. I wandered behind her chair.  
  
“Hi, I’m Jaime, what’s your name?” The voice startled Riley, it was female, Deon was the only person she had talked to since Halloween, and this couldn’t have been him.  
  
“Uhh… Riley, who are you and how did you get here?” Riley questioned.  
  
“I told you I’m Jaime, and that guy brought me down here. The one with the scary mask.” The woman stepped out from behind where Riley was sat. She was taller than Riley, about 5’6 and also Asian like Riley. She was completely naked, her boobs bouncing as she wandered around in front of Riley. She had her hands tied behind her back, further accentuating her jiggling tits, but Riley was surprised that she wasn’t restrained more strongly.  
  
Riley’s imagination wandered, thinking about this woman ways that just had to be wrong. Jaime was covered in tight black leather. Riley was chained to a freshly made king size bed, one limb chained to each bedpost. Jaime had a black race horse whip in one hand and a cactus in the other…  
  
“Where does this go?” Jaime asked. Riley snapped out of her trance and scanned around the room for Jaime. She was over to Riley’s right, bent on all fours examining a vent cover. It was screwed and bolted in each corner and was flush up to the wall. All Riley could see was Jaime’s arse bobbing around as she tried to pry off the vent cover.  
  
“I… I don’t know,” Riley told her. The wiggling butt was enough to send Riley back to her daydream, this time Jaime was naked and bent over the end of the bed. Riley was approaching her from behind; She looked down and was only wearing a tentacle strap on.  
  
The metal vent cover clattered on the hard cement floor. Jaime had somehow acquired a crowbar and had used it to pry off the cover.  
  
“Wait here, I’ll go get help, I’ll come back for you,” Jaime told Riley as she shimmied up the vent and to the outside of the house. Riley had two broken legs so couldn’t do anything anyway.  
  
A whistle broke the short silence as Deon walked down the stairs.  
  
“Jokes up motherfucker,” Riley screamed, choosing her words to offend Deon as much as she could. “That other girl you brought here, Jaime, she climbed up the vent and escaped, now she’s getting help, this is over you sick fuck!”  
  
Deon just laughed maniacally in response. “You really believe that don’t you?” He asked rhetorically. “Look over there, it’s just a wall, no vents. And how did this Jaime get down here, ‘cos I sure as fuck didn’t bring her down here.”  
  
“But… But… I saw her, she was naked, tall, had her hands tied…”  
  
“Well bitch, you’re going to be disappointed, but I can tell you for a fact that you and Kelly have been the only ones down here since I left.”


End file.
